The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and power supply apparatus, and more particularly to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and power supply apparatus having a reduced number of components.
Recently, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses have come into increasingly widespread use because of their small size, low cost and ease of use. As their use has spread, the call for further reduction in size and cost has intensified. However, the size of their power supply section precludes size reduction of the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses.
FIG. 1 shows a configuration of the main portion of a conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 100 comprises: a driving section (also referred to as a driver) 1 for generating a driving signal based upon a trigger signal; an electronic switch (also referred to as a high voltage switch, analog switch or matrix switch) 2 for supplying the driving signal to a probe; a driving power supply 9 for generating a driving voltage needed to operate the driving section 1 and supplying the driving voltage to the driving section 1; and a bias power supply 10 for generating a bias voltage and supplying the bias voltage to the electronic switch 2.
Although not shown, a plurality of switches are provided in the electronic switch 2. Also although not shown, a plurality of piezoelectric elements are provided in the probe. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus carries out the ultrasonic scanning by performing switching operation of the plurality of switches in the electronic switch 2 based upon the bias voltage, and supplying the driving signal only to certain piezoelectric elements in the probe.
The driving power supply 9 generates the driving voltage based upon an alternating current input. The driving power supply 9 is a variable power supply, and generates a driving voltage of from +/xe2x88x925 V to +/xe2x88x9270 V, for example. The amplitude of the driving voltage output from the driving power supply 9 is controlled based upon a predetermined voltage control signal. With regard to the driving voltage output from the driving power supply 9 in FIG. 1, P denotes the positive voltage, GND denotes the ground voltage, and N denotes the negative voltage.
The bias power supply 10 generates the bias voltage based upon an alternating current input. The bias power supply 10 is a fixed power supply, and generates a bias signal of +/xe2x88x9280 V, for example. With regard to the bias voltage output from the bias power supply 10 in FIG. 1, P denotes the positive voltage, GND denotes the ground voltage, and N denotes the negative voltage.
As described above, the driving power supply for independently generating the driving voltage needed to operate the driving section and the bias power supply for independently generating the bias voltage needed to control the electronic switch are separately provided in the conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. However, the separate provision of the driving power supply 9 and the bias power supply 10 in one and the same ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus increases the number of components because two power supplies of similar configuration are installed, making size reduction of the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus more difficult.
The present invention was made in view of such a problem, and its object is to provide an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and power supply apparatus in which the number of components is reduced to achieve size reduction of the apparatus.
In order to attain the above object, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of a first aspect of the invention has power supply means comprising: bias power supply means for generating a bias voltage; and driving power supply means using the bias voltage as an input to generate a driving voltage based upon the bias voltage.
According to this ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, the bias power supply means generates a bias voltage, and the driving power supply means uses the bias voltage to generate a lower-voltage driving voltage. Since the driving power supply means merely generates a lower voltage based upon a higher voltage, it is simpler in configuration and smaller in size than the conventional type that independently generates the voltages.
In accordance with the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of a second aspect of the invention, the voltages generated by the bias power supply means and the driving power supply means are variable.
In accordance with the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of a third aspect of the invention, the driving power supply means include a linear power supply.
Moreover, a power supply apparatus of a fourth aspect of the invention, which supplies first operating means operated by a first voltage with the first voltage, and supplies second operating means operated by a second voltage lower than the first voltage with the second voltage, comprises: first power supply means for generating the first voltage; and second power supply means using the first voltage as an input to generate the second voltage based upon the first voltage.
According to this power supply apparatus, the first power supply means generates a first voltage, and second power supply means uses the first voltage to generate a lower-voltage second voltage. Since the second power supply means merely generates a lower voltage based upon a higher voltage, it is simpler in configuration and smaller in size than the conventional type that independently generates the voltages.
In accordance with the power supply apparatus of a sixth aspect of the invention, the second power supply means include a linear power supply.
In accordance with the power supply apparatus of a sixth aspect of the invention, the second power supply means consists of a linear power supply.
As described above, in the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the present invention, the bias power supply generates a bias voltage, and the driving power supply uses the bias voltage to generate a driving voltage. Since the driving power supply merely generates a lower voltage based upon a higher voltage, it is simpler in configuration and smaller in size than the conventional type that independently generates the voltages. As a result, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus can as a whole be reduced in size and cost. Moreover, because the number of components is reduced, the probability of component failure is reduced and the reliability of the entire ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is improved.
According to the power supply apparatus of the present invention, the first power supply section generates a first voltage, and the second power supply section uses the first voltage to generate a second voltage. Since the second power supply section merely generates a lower voltage based upon a higher voltage, it is simpler in configuration and smaller in size than the conventional type that independently generates the voltages. As a result, the power supply apparatus can be reduced in size and cost.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.